A conventional swivel lever actuating mechanism mounted on a door frame simply locks and unlocks the cabinet, without the detection of whether the door frame is open or closed in a cabinet. This is a not convenience for many applications.
It is desired to have a door locking system mounted on door frame in a cabinet that includes a swivel level actuating mechanism of locking and unlock the door frame, and built-in sensor(s) to detect the door frame status of whether the door frame is open or closed in a cabinet.